Big Time Rush OC Story
by samiamf69
Summary: Jaycee is new to the Palm Woods. She is there for one reason and one reason only but she may just get side tracked by some cute boys and maybe a few other things. So why is she at the Palm Woods in the first place? Well read my fic and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first btr fanfic. I am really nervous. So uh if you like this fic please review and let me know how it is. Flames are accepted because I really need to know if it's good or bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

" " Means someone is speaking out loud. Ex: "hey guys want to play some foosball?" Kendall asked.

No " " means they are thinking. Ex: wow I am so good looking James thought to himself. 

Jaycee's POV

I looked at the Hotel in front of me, The Palm Woods Hotel. I walked inside and looked around at what I presumed was the lobby. I found the main desk and saw there was a fat scary looking guy sitting behind the desk reading a magazine. There was a nameplate sitting on the desk beside a tiny bell. The name plate said Mr. Bitters. I rung the bell and Mr. Bitters sighed and put the magazine down, he looked at me annoyed and asked me for my name. "Jaycee Rocque" I answered." You're in room 3J here's you key, please try not to break anything, and have a palm woods day" he said sarcastically. "Well now doesn't your name just go great with your personality" I commented with a fake smile. I could have sworn he muttered something about a Katie under his breath.

I waved and turned around and bumped into someone, I looked up at the person I bumped into he had long brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black tank top and red swimming trunks. He laughed then cockily said "Man I'm so good girls are throwing themselves at me. " I glared at him evilly." For your information I accidentally bumped into you, I don't know you why would I throw myself at you? "I all but shouted. "Would you like to get to know me?" he smoothly asked. I didn't answer just merely turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him again. "I was just kidding" he assured me, "But you could have been throwing yourself at me because of my dashing good looks or charming personality" he smiled at me sweetly. More like your incredible modesty I muttered under my breath. He obviously heard me and laughed awkwardly.

I felt bad and decided to be nicer. "My name's Jaycee" I told him. Mine is James, and let me just say it is very nice to meet you." He took my hand and kissed it." Smooth" I laughed while pulling my hand away. "So are you new here" he asked me. "What gave me away, the fact that I have a duffel bag, or that I just came from the check in desk?" I asked. He laughed, "Touché" he replied. So I uh got to go unpack, I'll see you around" I told him. Yes you will he cheekily agreed. I went to the elevators got in and hit my floor number. The elevator dinged each time we passed a floor. It felt like it took forever to get to my floor but it was probably less than a minute. I got off and counted each door I passed on my way to my room.

As I was passing 2j someone quickly bolted out of the room... and straight into me, and I found myself acquainted with the floor. I heard someone tell me they were sorry and ask if I was ok. "I'm fine" I replied while grabbing the persons hand that they had offered me. Once I was up I offered them my hand and introduced myself. "Hi I'm Jaycee" "I'm Kendall" he answered while shaking my hand. I looked at him and smiled. He was cute, really cute. He was wearing a yellow and black plaid shirt with plain blue jeans and has blonde hair with green eyes. He was literally tall, blonde and eyebrows." I have to go" I hastily said. "Alright then" he answered. "Can I have my hand back?" I questioned. He laughed obviously embarrassed and let my hand go. "Well see you later" I stuttered. He awkwardly laughed and turned and walked into his door I guess thinking it was open. He shook his head and opened the door and walked inside.

I laughed and walked to my door which was right next door to his. I unlocked the door and walked inside, it was a nice place with a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and a master bedroom. I walked into the bedroom and placed my bag by the end of the bed on the floor and flopped onto the bed. I thought about the people I had met so far. Mr. Bitters, he needed to lighten up but he seems like he could be a good person somewhere in there. James, he was charming and egotistical... And Kendall, he was cute, and seemed sweet. Then I started thinking about the reason I was in Hollywood in the first place. The guy I was here for. Gustavo Rocque. My father. Before I knew it I had drifted to sleep.

Please R&R! Also if I do another chapter, should I do it like I did this chapter, with all the he said she said stuff or should I do it like a play Ex:

Jaycee: Hey guys whatcha doing?

Kendall: Just playing some video games.

Alrightie so I hope you don't hate the idea of Jaycee being Gustavo's daughter. And I will try to keep people in character, but it might not work out as well as I hope. And I wonder if anyone realized it was James Jaycee was talking to before he introduced himself.

Oh and one more thing, who should Jaycee end up with?


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I have to thank a few people for reviewing the story/ adding me or the story to your favorites list so quickly:

Rock-n-Roll23

Allydluver

ChocolateChipCookieNecklace

Secondly Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush just the plot and my oc character.

Thirdly while I do enjoy the reviews, I was a little disappointed that only 1 person talked about if the story was good or not, while the other 2 just said they wanted Jaycee to be with Kendall. I do appreciate the reviews, but maybe next time you could add a little more to the review. Whether it's criticizing my story, praising it, or simply saying you like a character I accept all review you are willing to give me.

So if Gustavo doesn't find out in this chapter about Jaycee when should he find out? Or should she get close to him before telling him? I might make him find out in this chapter, IDK I'm writing this spontaneously.

Kendall's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about the girl I bumped into. Made a fool of myself I corrected myself. She was so pretty, she had long blonde hair with a green stripe on the side. I love green too it's my favorite color. She had such unique eyes, one was blue and the other was green, she had pale skin that made her eyes stand out even more especially with the eyeliner she had on. She didn't have much makeup on and what she had was mostly natural looking, which is good because I don't like girls that smother themselves in makeup. Her clothes were kind of weird though. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt with black skinny jeans, combat boots, a green tie the shade of the green in her hair, and black leather fingerless gloves, and she had a nose piercing. The clothes she wore weren't exactly the kind of clothes people wear around here, but they worked for her. Not that I was checking her out or anything because I totally wasn't. I still love Jo even though we are broken up and won't see each other for three years. I totally don't like Jaycee, Oh man I got to stop thinking about her, and I know the perfect way to get her off my mind. "Hey guys! Who wants to play some Halo?"

10 minutes later

"Halo is way better than call of duty!" I heard Carlos yell. "Everyone knows that Guitar Hero is the best!" James yelled. "No call of duty is better than all those games" Logan yelled back. "Hey boys!" I heard someone scream from behind me. We all turned around and it was…

Jaycee's POV

I woke up from screaming, no doubt coming from next door. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3 in the afternoon I groaned, hoping I had slept all day instead of just a couple of hours and got up. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth and smoothed out my clothes that I had fallen asleep in. I walked outside my door and the yelling got even worse. They were yelling about video games if I heard correctly. Perfect I thought to myself this will be an easy fix. I walked back into my room and went to the bedroom and grabbed my duffel bag. I sifted through it until I found what I was looking for. I smiled triumphantly. I grabbed it and ran back outside and knocked on my neighbor's 2j door for a couple minutes. No one answered, probably because there too busy fighting. I tried the door and thankfully it was unlocked I walked in and immediately saw the guys. They were around a couch throwing things at each other. There were four of them but I only recognized 2 of them. James and Kendall. Kendall was waving his hands around frantically trying to get the others to shut up. I tried to get their attention so I yelled "Hey Boys!" really loud, it must have worked because they all turned around. I smile and told them they were all wrong because the best game ever wasn't Halo, Call of Duty or Dead Island, it was Resident Evil 6. I showed them what I had in my hand- my own copy of RE6.

They all looked at me amazed. "How did you get that?" A boy with dark brown hair and middle brown eyes asked me. "Yeah it's not supposed to come out for at least another month", a Latino boy with dark eyes and hair and said. "Well I just know a guy" I told them. "I hope you didn't get this illegally" the first one said. "Of course not, I promise I got it completely legal" I assured them. "And I'm giving it to you" I added. "No way! They shouted at the same time. "I laughed and replied yes way, consider it a gift and don't ever say I never gave you anything." I smirked and turned to leave and tripped over a chair. Kendall came over and helped me up and asked if I was ok. I'm fine I answered him; I'm just kind of sort of clumsy. He raised his eyebrow at that. Ok I'm a lot clumsy. He thanked me for the game; actually they all did about 10 times. I just said "it' fine, anyway I got to go. As soon as I shut their front door they all shouted, "She's mine!" I just laughed and shook my head and headed back to my room, to unpack the whole one bag I brought with me.

Ok anyway that was just a chapter I spit out so you didn't have to wait a while for the next one. So please R&R.

I do not own Resident Evil 6. I don't even think it exists yet. So when should Gustavo find out about his daughter?


	3. Chapter 3

I just want you guys to know that I won't always be updating this story this fast. And thanks to my reviewers! So thanks to the people I thanked last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my own life. Nope I don't, my mother owns me.

Jaycee's POV

About an hour or two after chapter 2

After I went to my room and unpacked I felt hungry. So I decided to go one of the boy's next door. I walked over and knocked on their door. A middle aged red head woman answered the door. "May I help you?" She asked in one of those sickly sweet voices. "Yes actually, I'm new in town, and I had met the boys and I'm hungry so I figured I would ask one of the boys where a close fast food restaurant was" I hesitantly told her. She smiled and yelled for Logan to come here. While we were waiting for Logan she told me her name is Ms. Knight and she is Kendall and Katie's mom. I wondered who Katie was because I haven't met her yet.

When Logan finally came she told him to take me to the Arby's that's down the street. He agreed quickly and smiled at me. "Logan right?" I asked him realizing we hadn't introduced ourselves yet." Yes and you are Jaycee right?" he asked me. "Please just call me Jay I told him." He agreed. When we were about leave I saw the cutest little girl ever walking out of their room. She looked at me, smiled connivingly and asked who I was. I think I'm going to like this girl, I thought to myself she seems sweet but I can tell it's just a front for the evil she really is. I may sound paranoid but I've seen the show drake and josh, and Megan is the as this little girl.

Realizing she was still waiting for me to introduce myself, I stuck out my hand and told her my name is Jaycee. She smiled shook my hand and told me hers was Katie. I asked if she was hungry she said yes, so I asked if she wanted to come with mw and Logan to Arby's she looked so happy and said yes. I told her that she had to ask her mom first. She groaned and opened the door, which her mom was still standing behind, eavesdropping no doubt. She asked her mom if she could go, and her mom said yes.

Then I told her mom that I have a motorcycle. Katie got even more excited and her mom got even more hesitant. Kate gave her these big brown eyes and pouty lips and I knew her mom wouldn't say no. She just sighed and asked if I had a helmet. I told her I always had a helmet. Finally her mom agreed, and I went in my room to grab the spare helmet I have. I handed it to Katie and asked Logan if he was ready to go. He said yes, so we rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked towards the front doors. As we passed Mr. Bitters I walked up to him and informed him I hadn't broken anything yet. He looked at me mad about me sassing him. I just gave him a smile and a wave and walked out with Logan and Katie.

Once we walked out Katie started screaming and jumping talking about how cool it was that I called Mr. Bitters out like that, because everyone is too afraid to do anything. I told her I'm not scared of a sad lonely old man. She laughed at that. I had parked right outside the entrance to the Palm Woods so me and Katie waited by my motorcycle, which was green and black, while Logan drove his car over to us so I could follow him.

Katie was mega excited about my motorcycle. I handed her a helmet to put on, while I put mine on too. I got on the motorcycle and helped her on too. As soon as I was starting the engine Logan came with the car. He started to drive away and I followed. As we were driving I noticed a big garage looking place that had a big sign that said HIRING! NEED EMPLOYEES! In big letters. I was ecstatic because I love working in auto shops and garages. I was going to need a job soon anyways. We arrived at the Arby's really quickly, because it was so close.

We got up to the counter and ordered. I ordered 2 chicken sandwiches with bacon and cheese, 2 orders of mozzarella sticks, 2 orders of curly fries, a chocolate shake, and a mountain dew, Logan looked at me like I was an alien. "You're really going to eat all that?" He asked me. "Of course I am I replied, why would I order it if I'm not going to eat it." He shut up and ordered his food, which were the bacon beef'n cheddar, value fries and a coke. Katie got chicken strips, mozzarella sticks, and fries.

Once we had our food we sat down, and ate. Everyone was surprised when I finished before them, and got up and got two cherry turnovers. They looked at me with their mouths open in shock. "What I asked embarrassed, I'm a growing girl I need lots of food." They looked away and continued eating their food. I hate silences, so I tried to make polite conversation. "So what's your other friend's name? The Latino one." I asked. "Oh that's just Carlos, why do you like him, do you think he's cute he asked quickly and embarrassed. I laughed and said no" I was just curious because I knew everyone else's name except his." He laughed and said ok.

"So how are you guys enjoying RE6?" (Resident Evil 6) I asked him. "It's great he replied, me and the boys have the highest score on it." I laughed, "You guys have the only score on it." "Well yeah he admitted, but still it's still the highest. I decided to just agree with him. Katie was looking a little bored so I decided to talk to her. "So Katie, tell me about you." I said. "Well I'm 11 years old and I love pranking people and manipulating them." She answered. "I love your uh honesty, and it just so happens I love pranking people, so maybe we can put our heads together and create some ultimate pranks." She excitedly agreed.

Logan checked his watch and told us it was about time to go. We threw our trash away and left. We arrived at the Palm Woods a couple of minutes later, and as we were walking through the lobby, someone had left a suitcase on the ground which I didn't see. So I once again found myself acquainted with the floor. Katie laughed and attempted to help me up since she was closer. Once I was up I thanked her for her help. We rode the elevator, and we walked towards our rooms. I thanked the both of them for a great evening, and walked into my room.

Logan's POV

As soon as I entered the room I was bombarded with questions. "Dude you took her on a date already?" Carlos exclaimed. "No it wasn't a date I explained. She just didn't know exactly where a restaurant was and asked for help getting there. Besides Katie was there I added. "James smirked and said "good because the pretty guy always gets the pretty girl." I have one thing to say about her I said. Well two things. One she seems very nice, and Katie loves her. And two she eats like a pro wrestler. "Dude that is so hot" I heard Carlos exclaim.

Kendall of course had to smart off and told me that I said three things about her not two. "Does it matter" I said very annoyed. I guess not he admitted. And besides the whole eating a lot thing wasn't a total turn on, but it wasn't a turn off either I admitted. "So we'll be partial about that" Kendall said. We all agreed. "So did she ask about me?" James asked." No she didn't but she did ask what Carlos's name was." I retorted. Carlos screamed in delight. "Anyway we should play some more RE6 and head to bed soon." I said. They once again agreed with me and we went into the living room to play.

Jaycee's POV

When I went got back into my room, I put the helmets back up and took a shower. I wrote a little in my song book, then put my IPod on shuffle and hit play. Linkin Park's crawling came on. I started thinking once again about the day I had. Meeting the boy's and Katie and her mom. Going to dinner with Logan and Katie. The boys seem so different yet they are so similar. James is the egotistical pretty boy, Logan is obviously the smart one, Kendall I don't know as well, but he seems to be the sweet, shy, flustered one, and Carlos, I know least of all, but he seems to be the childish energetic one. After about an hour of thinking and listening to songs I turned my iPod off and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all thanks to my great readers/reviewers! :

allydluver

Rock-n-Roll23

ChocolateChipCookieNecklace

Ok this story is completly spontaneous. So please excuse its spontaneousness. I'm trying my best on this story and I am running out of ideas, so if you have any ideas please let me know. I will finish this story as long as i have readers. So btw peeps it's my bday so I figured now would be a good time to work on the next chapter, so here i am writing the chapter.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own so please don't sue

" " it means that someone not Jaycee is talking.

there will be NO " " if its Jaycee that is talking.

**This is Jaycee thinking to herself**

when I write in someone else's POV like James's, then above applies to him

EX: **This is James thinking to himself**

I awoke the next day relaxed and refreshed, the bed was amazingly comfortable. I decided today I would check out the auto shop that was hiring. I grabbed shampoo+conditioner, and a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I started singing a song I wrote, called fully alive.

AN: (In this fic this songs, and others will belong to Jaycee, but in reality they belong to their actual artists. In this case fully alive belongs to Flyleaf. I'm doing this because I can't write a song at all. So I have to use other people's songs. If you have a song, either one you wrote or for a request for a song in this fic, ask because I will most likely use it. Anyway lyrics to fully alive will be at the bottom of the chapter.)

When I was done with the shower I got out and dried my hair a bit, then wrapped the towel around myself. I walked to the sink and brushed my teeth. Then I walked back into my bedroom to change, but to my surprise there was someone sitting on my bed reading my song book. I yelped in shock once I realized it was kendall on my bed. He looked up at me, took in my state of undress, turned bright red and started apologizing.

I ignored him, and once the shock wore off I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my clothes which consisted of a tight red long sleeve shirt, a black vest, tights with skulls running down the side. shorts to go over the tights, black converses, and my black leather fingerless gloves. I told kendall I would be back in a couple of minutes, and walked back into the bathroom. Once I finished dressing, brushing my hair,and putting on a little eyeliner, and natural looking colored lip gloss. I walked back into my room and saw kendall standing by the bed still red and flustered.

Oh come on kendall I was the one half naked I should be the one embaressed. "Well why arn't you?" he asked. because you didn't see anything. Wait youv'e never seen a girl naked before, you are so a virgin! that is so cute! "No iv'e never seen a girl naked before or had sex." He admitted "And based on your reaction im going to assume you are not a virign." He added.

No I am not I replied. "How old are you?" He asked. 16 about to be 17 in three days I answered. How old are you I asked back. He said he was 17. So how did you get in? "Oh Katie picklocked the door. She wanted to hang out with you by the pool but you were in the shower so she picklocked the door and asked someone to wait for you to get out and tell you to meet her by the pool, and being the nice brother I am I volunteered to wait for you."

I figured you would change in the bathroom before coming out, so I figured I would wait here for you but I got bored and saw this book on the table by your bed so I kinda sorta read it. Are those your songs in there?" He asked. Yeah they are I answered. "Theyre really good" he complimented. "And your a really good singer" he added.

Oh so you heard me singing I stated more than asked. He laughed and replied, "well you were singing kind of loud. I think you should talk to my manager Gustavo Rocque he could hook you up in the music business" Wait you work for Gustavo Rocque, do you think you could introduce us? "Uh sure and your a good singer and a decent song writer so he'll probably want to work with you, Kendall said. Well i'm thinking of working with Hawk Records.

"Well then he'll most likely want to record with you. Anyways it's been almost two hours since Katie asked me to wait for you, so we should go" Kendall said. Wow it's been that long already? Well tell Katie I said i'm sorry but I have something I have to take care of first, but I can hang with her later. Ok he said. I grabbed my helmet off the desk and a room key and headed out to my bike to the auto shop. An hour later I had the job.

Fully alive lyrics

Telling Layla's story spoken  
>'Bout how all her bones are broken<br>Hammers fall on all the pieces  
>Two months in the cover creases<p>

[Chorus]  
>Fully alive<br>More than most  
>Ready to smile and love life<br>Fully alive  
>And she knows how to believe in futures<p>

All my complaints shrink to nothing  
>I'm ashamed of all my somethings<br>She's glad for one day of comfort  
>Only because she has suffered<p>

[Chorus:Repeat x3]

Ok well end of chapter i'll put up a new one soon because this one is terribly short.. And if you have any requests for songs, or any ideas for the story please let me know. how is the story so far? Important question! Do you guys get offended by bisexual people? Please R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

First of all thanks to my great reviewers/readers:

Loganlover84

ChocolateChipCookieNecklace

Allydluver

Rock-n-roll23

You guys rule!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, and I don't own so please don't sue

"" It means that someone not Jaycee is talking.

There will be NO " " if it's Jaycee that is talking.

**This is Jaycee thinking to herself**

When I write in someone else's POV like James's, then above applies to him

**EX: This is James thinking to himself**

Jaycee POV

**Getting the job was so easy, The owner his name is Alan, just needed to know I knew all the parts of a car, and how to fix some of the most common things that happen to cars, like changing the oil. After he informed me I had gotten the job, he introduced me to his son. Who just happened to be way cute. He also works at the shop. I think I'm going to really like this job. **Soon after I had gotten back Katie came into my room and told me to get ready to go out.

Why I asked. "Because I said so. She informed me. Me and the boys have a surprise for you." I looked at her trying to figure what she was up to. After a minute I finally spoke up. I hate surprises I said. "Well too bad she taunted me" She went to my table grabbed a helmet, tossed me the other and walked out. I quickly followed her. I met her outside by my bike. The guys were also outside but in a car waiting for us to get on my bike to follow them.

After about 10 or 15 minutes of driving we arrived at a place called groovy smoothie. (IDK what it's off from but I heard the name on some show) There was a sign in the window that said open mike night. I glanced at Kendall and he looked back at me sheepishly and I instantly knew what my "surprise" was. I groaned and followed them inside.

Once we had found a place to sit, we checked out the small stage where people were singing. I was sitting in between Katie and Kendall. I poked him on the shoulder. He looked at me questioningly. Are you expecting me to sing up there? I asked. He laughed. "Well that's' the general idea." Why did you tell them about my singing? I asked. "It came up in conversation" he replied nonchalantly.

I started paying attention to the person singing on stage. **He is really good. **Soon after I started listening to the person singing, his song ended. He said "Thank you everyone I'm Austin Moon and the song is Billion hits by Ally Dawson. (I know ally and Austin live in Miami, but they don't appear in my story, they were just guest appearances so just pretend they are in Hollywood.)

After Austin was done, they called some Daniel Smith person; I didn't pay much attention to him. I poked Kendall again and harshly told him I couldn't do it. "Why not?" he whispered back. Because I have stage fright I admitted. "Well just imagine you are in the shower and if that doesn't work then imagine everyone in their underwear." He assured me.

Next they called my name. I slowly walked up the stage, grabbed the mike stand pulled it to the keyboard and cleared my throat. My name is Jaycee and I'm going to sing you a song I wrote, it's called rolling in the deep. I nervously said. Oh and I will be playing the keyboard also I added. I looked into the crowd to my table and they all smiled at me reassuringly.

I opened my mouth to sing as I started playing the keyboard.

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship <em>[shit]<em> bare  
>See how I leave with every piece of you<br>Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark

(Chorus)  
>The scars of your love remind me of us<br>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<br>I can't help feeling  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>And you played it, to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one on you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Make a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Chorus x1

Throw your soul through every open door (woah)  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)  
>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<p>

But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat.<p>

After I had finished singing I could tell everyone was surprised of how good I was. I smiled extremely happily. Then the crowd started yelling "Encore! Encore!" I told them to quiet down and that I would sing another song. I racked my brain trying to find the perfect song. Then suddenly it came to me. The song was perfect. I leaned into the mike and announced, ladies and gentlemen this is run this town.

Hold on cause I'm letting go  
>I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo<br>I'm gonna give you some till you want some more  
>Cause all I see is an open door<br>And I see where it's leading me  
>All of this energy, been bottled up way too long<br>It's powerful, powerful  
>You see what I'm getting at<br>I'm ready for all of that  
>If I'm not a star, you're blind<p>

(Chorus)  
>I've got rings on my fingers<br>And glitter in my hair  
>I bought a one-way ticket<br>And I just got here  
>I'm gonna run this town<br>Run this town  
>I'm gonna run this town<br>Run this town  
>I've got high heel stilettos<br>And I'm kicking in doors  
>And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for<br>I'm gonna run this town  
>Run this town<br>I'm gonna run this town  
>Run this town tonight<p>

I'm climbing high but there ain't no net  
>You like to see me jump a bit<br>Well every day's just like Russian roulette  
>I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets<br>Cause I'm tired of second best  
>Tired of sitting, bitch<br>Tired of hypocrites  
>Twisted like licorice<br>I'm crushing them in my fist  
>Hushing their ignorance<br>You had your chance, now's mine  
>Chorus x1 <p>

Tonight, nothing's standing in my way  
>There's no obstacles anymore<br>In a minute, I'll be on my way  
>To the moment I've been waiting for<p>

I've got rings on my fingers  
>And glitter in my hair<br>Bought a one-way ticket and I just got here  
>I'm gonna run this town<br>Run this town  
>I'm gonna run this town tonight<p>

Chorus x1

I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run  
>Run this town tonight<br>Run this town, run this town tonight  
>I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight<br>(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)

After the song I walked off the stage and towards my table. But right before I got there I was stopped by someone. I turned to look at who it was. It was Gustavo Rocque. **Wonder what he wants.** I thought to myself. Uh hi I even more nervous than when I was on stage. "Hello" he replied back. I'm Gustavo Rocque he introduced himself then turned and introduced the woman next to him as his assistant Kelly. It's nice to meet you I politely said while shaking their hands.

"You know you are an amazing singer he complimented. And you are not so bad on the keyboard either" he added. Kelly stared at me with shock evident on her face. What? I asked thinking I had something on my face. "It's nothing; well it's that he just complimented you. And he actually meant it. And he didn't say anything mean afterwards. I've never seen this happen before" she said. The guys (btr boys) at the table all simultaneously shouted "It's true!"

"Kelly don't make the girl hate me before she actually gets to know me." Gustavo annoyed said. Then she can hate me when she does know me" He added. Kelly quickly apologized. So uh what did you want? I said eager to change the subject. He got all businessy and handed me a card with his name and number on it. "I was wondering if you would like to record a demo with me and possible become my client." He said very professionally.

Before I could say anything a tall dark skinned man pushed in between me and Gustavo. "Hello I'm from Hawk records" he said condescendingly. "My assistant said there was some talent here tonight although she didn't say there was this much talent. Now tell me did you write those splendid songs yourself" he asked. No I said sarcastically. I just borrowed them from song singer and claimed them as my own.

Gustavo by then was so mad he was red. He started screaming at the Hawk guy about how he couldn't just walk up here and try to steal his client. I quieted down Gustavo and told him I would handle Hawk. I turned to hawk and said, you know I thought I had smelled something stinky but I thought it was just an old smoothie or something. But it is nice to know what the smell really was and I'm staring at it.

I believe this conversation is over I said harshly as I grabbed his arm and led him to the door, pushed him outside, and closed and locked the door. I walked back to Gustavo whose mouth was wide open in shock. Now that the stink is gone we can continue our conversation. And you might want to close your mouth before you attract flies I said. "Can I talk the Kelly and the dogs- I mean boys alone for just a minute" he asked. Of course I answered.

Gustavo's POV

I walked over to the boys (and Katie) with Kelly following behind me. So what do you dogs think of her I asked. "We love her" they all exclaimed at the same time. "She is talented" Kelly said then added something about having another girl around but I wasn't paying much attention to her. I voiced my thoughts. I like her fire and spirit I said. But she may have too much of it. She will constantly be arguing with me I said.

"Is that any different from the boys?" Kelly asked. You have a point I admitted. Ok I will give her a shot I said. I walked back over to Jaycee and told her she was getting a demo for now and if I like it she can sign with Rocque records. She looked at me and nonchalantly said "Cool, so I'm free tomorrow at 3." I told her that time was ok. She smiled this time and said goodbye to me and Kelly and waved bye to the dogs and Katie, before putting on a helmet and walking out the door. (After unlocking it) I heard the rev of a motorcycle. **A motorcycle? Really? What have I gotten myself into?** I thought while walking out also.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all thanks to my great reviewers/readers/subscribers:

Loganlover84: Thanks for subscribing!

ChocolateChipCookieNecklace: Of course I used some of your songs; I used two last chapter, and will use two others soon, one in this chapter. I will NOT be using Emily Osment's truth or dare though, no offence to her but I don't like that song too much. The beauty about the character is mine and I can make her sing whatever I want, no matter what the genre, if you have any other songs please let me know. I like Lucy Hale, and didn't know she sang. I really enjoyed her song run this town thanks for letting me know about it.

Allydluver: don't worry I'm pretty sure I know who she will choose.

Rock-n-roll23: so about your review, Gustavo doesn't know about her, but she still has his last name. Weird huh? But I can't wait for Gustavo to find out he has a daughter.

Dana842142: thanks for the review it means a lot to me. So she met Gustavo! But Jaycee was too chicken to tell him. Oh well maybe next time! Or maybe not! We'll know soon!

Auniqua101: thanks for telling me about groovy smoothie.

And... To my newest reviewer!

JayceeMarieMaslow-Pena: sounds like I'm stealing your story... sorry I haven't even read it... but if you tell me the name of it I will read it. And I did kind of get Jaycee from you, but it was mostly from my best friend whose name is Jayson. I love the name but his name is a boys', and Jaycee was the closest I could get to Jayson… Thanks for reviewing though! And if you have any suggestions please let me know as I am a total newbie at this writing stuff and honestly I think I would be a way better coauthor then the main author because I can think of some great ideas for stories but can never put them in words, and I am really rambling now so I'm going to stop.

You guys rule! Like I said to ChocolateChipCookieNecklace if you have any song suggestions please let me know! (Or ideas for the story as I said to JayceeMarieMaslow-Pena)

And thanks to any people that has read my story, even if they don't review!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, and I don't own so please don't sue

It has come to my attention that there is another story like mine, by the author: JayceeMarieMaslow-Pena. While I have not read much of her stories if not any of her stories, but I do not think she is a bad writer so I suggest reading some of her stories, once I get the chance I know I will read some of them.

Oh and btw my oc Jaycee does not have a specific song genre, as she likes all sorts of music. I know it sounds weird, but I too am a singer (unfortunately not famous unless you count being very well known in my school because of my singing) and will listen and sing along with any song. Sorry for such a long AN note I promise it won't be this long next time.

Jaycee POV

The next morning I woke up at around 11. I had to be at work in 15 minutes. **Shit I'm going to be late! **I went through my dresser really quickly grabbing a simple outfit consisting of a loose fitting black shirt and plain black pants with some plain black shoes. (Her job will be messy, so it wouldn't be good to wear her normal outfits.)

After changing I took the stairs to the Main Lobby. I walked up to Bitters and clicked my teeth. I handed him a dollar bill and told him it was for doing such a lovely job. Before he could respond, I walked outside got on my motorcycle and drove away. I arrived at my job in about five minutes, just making it on time.

My boss's son Noah was there. (Her boss's name is Alan if you forgot) Andy told me that Noah will be training me to make sure I know everything I need to know about cars. After about 3 and half hours, I realized I was late for my meeting with Gustavo Rocque. I told Noah I had to go I thanked Andy again for the job and thanked Noah for the help he said it was no problem considering it is his job; he walked with me to get my stuff. While we were walking to my bike, he asked me if I wanted to go out sometime with him.

I didn't respond I just smiled and hopped on my bike. He saw my smile and asked if it was a yes. I smiled even brighter and told him it was a maybe, before driving off. I arrived at Rocque Records in about 5 minutes give or take a few. (Is it just me or does it seem like everything is super close?) I walked up to the desk that had the young girl sitting behind it, most likely an intern. Hi I'm Jaycee and I have an appointment to see Gustavo I told her.

"You are over a half hour late, Mr. Rocque will NOT be pleased." she told me I merely smirked, I think Gustavo will get over it I told her. She told me that he was waiting on the top floor. I went to the elevator and hit the button for the 5th floor. (IDK how many floors rocque records has) As soon as I stepped outside the elevator Gustavo started screaming at me.

I told Gustavo to take a chill pill, but that made him even angrier. I decided to just let him wear himself out from his screaming. After a few minutes he finally shut up. Let me remind you I can always go to Hawk records. I said. He looked flabbergasted after that. "Why are you so filthy and late" he finally asked in a much calmer voice. I was working at Andy's Auto Shop and lost track of time, and it's an auto shop (or mechanics shop whichever you prefer to call it) so getting dirty is kind of in the job title.

"I want you to quit" he said extremely seriously," once you get started in your music business you will never need to work at a job like that again". I love that job I exclaimed, no way am I quitting I can do both I told him." Fine you can do both for now, But eventually you will have to choose one." He said. So are we going to record a demo or what I asked? Yes right this way he replied while leading me towards a sound booth (IDK what it's called! I keep forgetting everything!)

"So do you have anything prepared?" He asked. I do I replied. "So what is you genre" he asked while I was getting ready. Uh well I honestly don't have one, I can sing whatever it just depends on what song comes to me, but I have the perfect song in mind for our little conversation we just had. I told him. Here put this on, I said to him while tossing him a cd, he surprisingly caught it, Track 2 I added. I have all the vocals and background music on that cd, and I will be singing the song and playing the keyboard at the same time.

I told Gustavo the first song is Part of me. Gustavo started the cd; I waited for my entrance, and started playing. (Part of me is originally by Katy Perry and Stronger is by Kelly Clarkson, which will be played next. the songs are dedicated to ChocolateChipCookieNecklace as he/she requested, I hate having to ask but are you male or female? I'm going to guess female but I want to be positive.)

Days like this I want to drive away

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

You chewed me up and spit me out

Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light, you drained me down

Chorus

That was then and this is now

Now look at me  
>this is the part of me<p>

That you're never gonna ever

Take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're

Never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're

Never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>I just wanna throw my phone away<p>

Find out who is really there for me

'Cause you ripped me off,

Your love was cheap

Was always tearing at the seams

I fell deep and you let me drown

Chorus x1

Now look at me,

I'm sparkling a firework,

A dancing flame

You won't ever put me out again

I'm glowing, oh whoa

Oh so you can keep the diamond ring

It don't mean nothing anyway

In fact you can keep everything

Yeah, yeah except for me  
>Chorus x1<p>

When I finished the he told me it was decent. I smirked; it was more than decent I told him. You don't have the right to be so cocky he scolded me. Then he added a yet. I was happy about that because it means he thinks I have potential. Admit it Rocque, you like my singing and you know I'm gonna make it big time. (LOL) He mumbled under his breath that I was going to all but kill him, but since he had the mike on I heard him perfectly clear. I've got just the song for you, Rocque try track 7 the song is Stronger. He played the track and I started singing.

You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<p>

You think you got the best of me  
>Think you've had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<p>

Chorus

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on, over you<p>

You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me, but you see

Chorus x1

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

X2  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<p>

Gustavo looked pleased and annoyed at the same time. "You have a song for everything don't you"? He asked. Well… I really wanted to write a song to be on the Hunger Games Sound Track so far I don't have the connections to get one of my songs on it or the perfect song for it. "He looked at me evilly, and I knew he had a plan, whether it was good or bad for me I didn't know. "If I helped you write a song for the Sound Track and got it on it, can that be your signing bonus?" He asked me.

I nearly squealed in excitement. Yes yes yes! I shouted. But then my hope was gone when I realized something big. You do realize the deadline is in like 6 hours for the CD right? I asked. He just laughed and told me some of his biggest hits were written in 2 hours. Ok then let's get started I replied.

The next chapter will be where you see what song her and Gustavo wrote. I know the sound track is probably already out and so is the movie, but just pretend neither is. Oh and I'm looking for Coauthors and/or Betas for this story, and my other two stories; my Harry Potter and my Hunger Games one. BTW has anyone read the Gallagher Girls Series? It's the girl spy book pretty much.


	7. AN

Attention! I will be continuing this story on my account ResidentEvilChris!


End file.
